


Renascence (Vers. 2011)

by Kruger_Crows, Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta



Series: RENASCENCE [1]
Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disability, F/F, Mental Illness, Politics, Slow Burn, ancient story, impending war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruger_Crows/pseuds/Kruger_Crows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta/pseuds/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta
Summary: This is the original 2011-2015 release of Renascence. This version will soon no longer be available on FanFiction.net as it's being replaced by Renascence I: Acquiesce, its rewrite.
Relationships: Natsuki Kruger/Shizuru Viola
Series: RENASCENCE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661842
Kudos: 1





	Renascence (Vers. 2011)

**Author's Note:**

> New Collab Notes  
> This is around the second or third version of Renascence. I (Wolvetta) did a quick spelling and grammar check before I uploaded it here. We first started writing Renascence back in 2011 when we were writing Opheliac. It scares me to think that we’ve been writing together for ten years now. Technically this is our second story so it has a lot of flaws and areas that make me wince. The weeby portrayal of Mai is one of the biggest contenders here. But, I’ve got some readers who like to see older works. I will probably be uploading some more stories on Ao3 soon(™).

**_Chapter 01: Neglectful Vigilance_ **

**_Garderobe Academy, Underground Laboratory, 333 AR_ **

A domed chamber – it was the small hospital sector which Garderobe owned just beside the Underground Laboratory. The walls of the large room curved inwards after around fifteen foot, metal plating fitted to the walls alongside the large open doorway.

This room was also completely windowless, seeing as it was totally submerged underground.

Within the centre of the room lay a medical bed, a tangle of wires scattered across it with machinery. The machines were keeping an otome alive; the Gakuenchou, to be exact.

She tasted saline in the back of her throat, lids feeling ever so heavy even if they were already closed; It felt as though sleep would be quick to grasp her and pull her back in forever. The metallic taste in her mouth was not leaving, nor was a rubbery tube gorged down her esophagus, no doubt what was being used to keep her alive.

Slowly, the machine studying her heart rate began to quicken, not by much but enough to be warranted with a glance and a notice.

The beeping which echoed and then etched within her head was annoying, the constant high pitched beeping which declared her heart rate solemnly. Natsuki swore when she managed to get up the first thing she'd do would shut the thing up.

Twitching, she grumbled, grinding her teeth.

Blinking several times, she instantly cringed upon the contact with an overly-excessive light, the beam of light illuminating down on her. Narrowing her eyes, she peered through her eyelashes, glancing over to her left side, her eyes widened faintly, absorbing the sight of a tube stuck within her hand, a needle neatly slot within it and gorging into her hand, the pipe taped down with medical gauze.

"Gakuenchou...?" A voice from her other side made emerald widen, pupils pinpricks from being exposed to light for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Keep calm, or you'll choke on your feeding tube." The hazy vision slowly cleared, Natsuki able to recognize her medical officer - the woman's appearance and clothing unchanged - chest heaving from a panic when she awoke like a tested guinea pig.

"Hold still, I'll take the tube out. Try not to speak immediately." Yohko warned her, stretching transparent, blue vinyl gloves onto her hands and slowly starting to pull the tube from the Gakuenchou's throat. Choking, Natsuki was astounded not to be vomiting, the pain and discomfort causing pinpricks of tears at her eyes before the end was finally coughed up, leaving her ragged and breathless.

Yohko was frowning, Natsuki noticed. The officer didn't have her hands shoved into her pockets like she canonically did, nor was she standing at her full height. Instead she was dragging the chair over towards the bed which she lay in. Before sitting upon it however, the medical-scientist got to work with checking all the monitors which broadcast the Gakuenchou's status.

"You have been in a coma." Yohko paused, something seeming to be on her mind, Taking a light from her pocket and leaning over Natsuki, gently placing her hand upon the woman's forehead to shine the light into an emerald eye. "For a year."

"A _year?!_ " She would have squawked, if she still had a voice. For now, she mouthed the words with such an indignant expression that Yohko flinched as if she heard her, holding a hand up to steady her back on the bed.

Pricked pupils reacted violently to the flash-light, she forced herself to calm down if only to relieve herself of that blasted beeping from the heart rate machine... With a sluggish motion, she crossed an arm towards her hand where the clip was latched onto a finger, slowly easing it off and silencing the machine.

"I'm going to take the IVs out." Yohko cautioned, manoeuvring her weight towards Natsuki's dominant left hand. She slowly slid the transparent plaster off the skin which immediately left a dull, white marking. She kept the tube pressed down with her fingers for the time being, leaning over towards the small box she had brought with her, opening it and acquiring bandages. Putting the packet beside the Gakuenchou, she carefully brought the tube out from the needle, softly bringing the stainless steel out from the skin.

Breathing slowly and ragged still, Natsuki watched the woman work as if she was the one that had plunged her into that... coma. For all she knew, she did. She had no saliva; Mouth and throat so dry she swore she could have been in the Black Valley just yesterday, fingers twitching as Yohko delicately took a hold of her hand, bandaging around it neatly to cover the needle prick.

"I'd advise not even thinking of going anywhere, Gakuenchou. Your body has suffered significantly with weight and muscle loss."

She felt as if she were going to vomit... The news hit her stomach like a cannonball. A year... Coma... The last thing she remembered was going to Aries. Reaching for the doctor, Natsuki grizzled a faint growl, clawing almost maddeningly as she tried to move.

The brunette was just finishing her last scan of the machines surrounding them when she noticed the Gakuenchou's distress. She peered down to her, grasping the younger woman's wrists into her slightly larger hands, giving her a questioning look.

"What...?" Natsuki forced a grunt, mouthing the words as she tried to speak more. "What happened?" She harshly groaned, voice not contorting to the words but rather contouring around them in a twisted excuse of language.

"Do you want some paper and a pen?" The tall woman looked concerned, ignoring the ringing of the intercom looming in from the lab.

No, she wanted to know what happened! But... that would suffice, for now... Forcing a nod, the Gakuenchou relented her movement and lay flat on the bed once more, focusing on other things besides the light. She felt the buzzing of her GEM in her ear, other alerts and noises ringing off and causing weak and pale hands to cover her ears lest she go insane.

The doctor retreated from the room a few moments and Natsuki could faintly hear the older woman muttering into the intercom. A minute or two passed until the woman reappeared, a stack of paper and a pen being brought down onto her lap.

Yohko moved herself back over to the otome's side, sitting down onto the chair quietly.

Breath still coming painfully and heavy, Natsuki slowly grasped onto the pen with her left hand and skittered it across the top of the stack; A line of dark ink staining into the page below before she tried to convey her message in a written sense with a strong grip, wrist burning.

Her message written, sloppy at best, she shoved the stack towards the doctor once more. Groggy, pale emerald slanted onto Yohko and stared. _What happened?'_

"You were going to Aries for a meeting with the President and Brigadier General on decreasing the population of otome. Something happened – an argument it is believed – and the Brigadier lashed out." Yohko paused, digesting the information which she had stored for so long. "It was indicated early on that you had sustained a heavy blow to the back of the head, it should've outright killed you, considering who had dealt the damage"

_'Back of the head; While I was turned? That coward... What has been done about that?!'_

"Martial law." Unsure with what reaction she was about to receive, Yohko stood. "The Archmeister issued it with a trial for the Brigadier General, and if it was the case of you dying... then execution."

Natsuki gave a small exhale, a huff, looking almost proud as her lips twitched into something of a faint smirk. She definitely liked the sound of that... Writing a bit more, she closed her eyes to drown out the buzzing of the earring, the thing no doubt searching and trying to remember who she was.

_'How did the trial go? Where is Shizuru?'_

"Hm..." The doctor's eyes shifted uncomfortably. Now Natsuki _wasn't_ too sure whether she liked this.

"Aries instantly dropped out of it. We're threatened with full scale war with them and their allies. The Archmeister is currently running Garderobe." _'To the best of her ability'._

Jaw dropping, Natsuki winced in kind to the reaction of pain it sparked within her. Pen dragging along the paper in a fervent and furious manner, the Gakuenchou growled softly, grumbling without noise.

 _'That guard dog attacks me and they threaten war when faced with consequences?! Get her down here-_ **_now_ ** _.'_

Instantly Yohko backed away, nodding and moving at a fast pace towards the laboratory. Her feet clicked against the metal of the platform, echoing throughout the chamber. Once reaching the gigantic super-computer she activated the intercom, linking it straight to the office. "Archmeister."

Crimson revealed behind restless lids, having snapped open at the call of her title. Sat behind the desk, with nary a paper on it signed, the woman blinked. "Yohko...?"

"The Gakuenchou is awake."

The bluntness of the doctor took the Archmeister by surprise, but the information didn't absorb into her brain. Shizuru sat there for a couple of seconds, staring at the stacks of paper in front of her.

She blinked, her heart dropping into her stomach. "Na-"

"She needs you here, Archmeister."

Natsuki, left alone and a bit agitated at that fact, lay back and curled her arms towards her chest. A whole year... What the hell could she have done to make Haruka strike her like that? She felt so weak and delusional, and why the hell did this GEM keep buzzing?!

The Brigadier General was in no means a coward – or at least she hadn't thought so. But people changed, she supposed.

The minutes dully passed by and her annoyance became stale, boredom beginning to take hold of her instead.

She wondered whether she could walk. Then again they still felt stiff and no matter how many times she wiggled her toes the feeling didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon.

Yohko returned with a heavy air about her, moving this and that around. Busy work, almost. Natsuki watched her, restless and unhappy as the seconds ticked by. Shizuru should have been here by now...

The medical-scientist appeared highly tensed, anxious of something. It was only Shizuru, right? She had never been overwhelming; if anything she had the opposite effect on people and her surroundings.

At least when she wasn't about to tear someone's throat out during combat...

After another moment, Yohko signed, her shoulders sagging, back facing the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki eyed Yohko as she came closer, as if she didn't trust the doctor. To be honest, she didn't. Licking her lips, though she had no saliva to speak of, the Gakuenchou laid back to try to relax. "Ugh..."

Oh, right. She had no voice.

"The Archmeister should be here any moment." Yohko piped up, giving the room a brief look-down. "Do you want water?"

Nodding for the request, Natsuki closed her eyes and softly rubbed them. Everything burned and felt as thin as paper...

The doctor left once more to wherever a sink was. Natsuki couldn't remember where it was, nor did she really care at the moment.

Oddly enough she felt... avoiding the stiffness, oddness to senses and stuffiness of having been asleep for so long... she felt fine.

In the distance she heard water running and the creaking of a tap shutting off, the liquid stopping. Eventually Yohko reappeared, passing the clear glass over to her.

Sitting up with a ragged slowness more befitting one of the undead, Natsuki wavered a hand over before grasping the glass and downing it with difficulty. Water sloshed down her front but she cared not, wanting to only slate her thirst.

Absent-mindedly she wondered how many people knew she was awake. Then again that'd surely cause chaos.

With her hands shaking lightly, her ears twitched, gradual footsteps echoing down the metal steps of inside the lab.

Shizuru?

Dropping the glass once it was empty, it broke but it didn't register within her mind. "Shiz..." Her voice not yet back, she gurgled left over water at her throat. She swallowed roughly, glancing down to Yohko for a split moment who soundlessly cleared up the glass, removing herself from the room.

The footsteps had paused upon the breakage, quickening to a stride which wasn't a jog but was more of a power-walk.

That was definitely Shizuru. Anybody else would've about tripped down the steps.

"Natsuki?" The unmistakable Windbloom accent filtered into the room, the older and taller woman at last showing herself.

The Gakuenchou blinked, taking in the Archmeister's new appearance.

"What are you wearing...?!" Was rather mouthed as her voice was but hoarse and gurgles, the latter startling the elder as she stepped back. Yohko snorted, apparently amused by the reaction of both parties.

For what the Archmeister was wearing, it wasn't the typical uniform of Garderobe. The shirt she was wearing was a smooth white which looked and felt just like silk, the cuffs of the sleeves folded back with the collar reaching up the column of the brunette's throat, showing the pale and smooth skin there.

Across her neck was a bow coloured a vibrant purple. As for a skirt it reached down to her ankles alike to her old uniform, the same hue of purple as the bow.

If the rough and loss of voice hadn't caught Shizuru off guard enough as it was, the crimson-eyed woman gave an uncharacteristic frown, scoping her gaze quickly across the Gakuenchou. _Are?_ That was the only word she had managed to catch.

The Archmeister carefully made her way over, unsure of the younger woman's signs – this was strange, she wasn't able to read her too well...

Giving a look of utter disgust at not being understood, Natsuki rose her hands and gestured wildly to the woman's attire. "I think she wants to know... Your changes to the uniform." Yohko was very amused, eyeing the both of them with a curiosity befitting her profession.

Opening her mouth, Shizuru stood there. Quickly closing it she strode over softly, sitting herself down and grasping Natsuki's hands, stilling them. "Kannin-na, Natsuki. We are so shocked you are even awake after so long... the uniform; there has been a lot of changes." Her voice was soft, instantly blocking out the annoying buzzing which pierced Natsuki's ears.

Listening closely to Shizuru, Natsuki's brows furrowed and knit tight as emerald travelled over the elder's face. A lot of changes...? More than the uniforms? The buzzing went away as more questions filled her mind; Focusing on Shizuru's face became rather hard as the harsh light distracted her again, emeralds closing as she felt a harsh pain strike through her temples.

"What... else?" She managed to make more than a gurgle, teeth gritting as her eyes opened again.

"We're under martial law with Aries. The world is threatening to take sides between two factions upon whether otome should be abolished or made more powerful."

Natsuki gawked at that, reeling back as if she had missed a section of the conversation a moment or so ago. Swallowing harshly, she covered her mouth as a rough cough escaped, free hand reaching for the sink. She needed more water...

Vaguely she felt the Archmeister's hand upon her back, rubbing across the material of the shirt she was wearing, attempting to somehow soothe the Gakuenchou's coughing fit. She reached for the new glass Yohko motioned to her, passing it to the younger woman.

Snatching the glass a bit rudely, Natsuki lowered her hand and took it slower with drinking, relishing each passage of water down her throat. She spilled less this time, pausing only once to take a breath before she finished off the glass. "What... What exactly was Aries' reason to refuse giving Haruka up?"

"Ah..." The Archmeister caught the doctor's gaze, taking the glass from Natsuki, but holding it atop her lap instead, her hands cupping the transparent solid. "...The public of Aries," she brought her attention to Natsuki. "They are determined to believe that the Brigadier would never do such a thing."

Jaw going slack again, a bit of water dribbled out and Natsuki fervently wiped it away since Shizuru was here. "I had a ham-fisted dent in the back of my skull, but the only woman to possess the ability to do that at the time, wasn't convicted?"

"No. Aries immediately threatened invasion. So naturally Garderobe issued martial law – Natsuki." Shizuru's voice tilted a pitch lower, deeper, hands which once held onto the Gakuenchou's hands drifting over to her cheeks instead, bringing herself and the shorter woman closer. "I don't want you being reckless."

Looking into the Archmeister's eyes, brows furrowed tight again, mind already made up before. "No... I have to make her pay. She could have killed me... I think she might have; I don't feel... Right."

"Doing so will only give Aries an excuse." The padding of the Archmeister's thumbs brushed gently against Natsuki's cheeks, and the Gakuenchou noticed how rough they felt – they felt coarse, brittle, worn. "And how would you? Natsuki, you can not stand nor can you barely speak. You have been in a coma for over a _year_."

"We have her wheelchair ready for when she has enough strength." Yohko announced, Natsuki glaring once she heard the word. The Gakuenchou's face soon fell, not even strong enough to hold an angered expression. "Mn... Shizuru, why are your hands so rough?" She murmured, dull eyes closing as she wavered.

"Go to sleep, Natsuki." The question was leapt over deftly, the brunette bringing the Gakuenchou even closer to her, her arm encircling around Natsuki's head, bringing the fellow meister's head down to rest against her shoulder. Her other arm wrapped around the Gakuenchou's thin body as her ears twitched, shifting her head just slightly to catch hold of two students who had ventured down into the lab, the duo by the open doorway, her back facing them.

Sleep was honestly the last thing on her mind right now. What was happening to Earl; To Garderobe, to Shizuru? Her eyelids grew heavy again, Natsuki giving a faint whine as she could barely bring her hands toward the Archmeister's arms to hold onto. Yohko gave a faint smile to the pathetic sight, turning on the two students with a glance.

The two students weren't in the iconic uniforms of Garderobe. What with the intensive reforming of the academy the Archmeister had been planning, the students wore dark-green military clothing. The material was both fitting but loose in the required areas, the shirts neatly tucked into the trousers of the uniform. Combat boots peeked from under the trousers, black in colour and flexible bands curved around the chest and waist of the students', a harness attaching the bands on the chest from between the shoulder-blades.

"Ohh, hey! The Gakuenchou is awake!" The short student of the pair rang out, clad with glasses.

"..." The spiky-pigtailed student said nothing, her dark eyes hard, peering at her and then to the sight on the bed. She blinked, her eyes widening faintly.

"Barely awake, and definitely not in any state to have visitors. What do you two need?" Yohko drew a curtain, blocking further line of sight.

"Damn," Irina mumbled.

"Miss Maria sent us." It was Nina's turn to speak, the sight she had witnessed shoved to the back of her mind and hidden. "She has organised a date for the survival hike. It doesn't conflict with any of the upcoming events this year."

"Well, we shall see who can supervise it; Maybe it would do the Gakuenchou good to come along for the fresh air, though the terrain and her wheelchair might prove a challenge... What is the date?" Yohko shucked off her nursing gloves, smiling to the two as she neared them.

"The 24th March." Irina declared. "Um... but." She peered up at Nina who stood stoic, contently listening to the doctor. "She said she wishes to see you about something or other, and that the number three to one Amethysts' are to have their nano-machine boosts soon."

"Ah, absolutely right... Here, Nina. You're here first, you get yours first." Yohko smiled, humming as she input a few things into her holographic screen, a few tumbles of gears before a syringe was filled and popped out into a dispenser. "Come, sit."

Typically characteristic to herself, Nina said nothing, following after the doctor and sitting herself down onto the medical chair, leaning down back into the puffy seating. She offered her left arm towards the officer and Yohko held it carefully, sliding the point of the needle against the crook of the arm.

Unable to sleep but so very exhausted, Natsuki listened to the others. "Boosters? Amethyst...?" What else had Shizuru changed? She held herself closer against the elder, a mournful sense that she didn't belong seeping into her marrow and chilling her.

Natsuki was awake? Shizuru tilted her head to glance at the half-asleep meister, pushing them further onto the bed so her leg hung from the bed, her other crossed onto the bed. "The world is changing Natsuki. Two years was not enough to train otome; it was decided there are now four years – Coral, Pearl, Amethyst and Diamond."

The Archmeister removed her arm from around Natsuki's head, bringing Natsuki's arms up so she could finally hold onto her arms.

"I'm so confused..." Natsuki admitted softly, head aching and reality changing around her. She felt as if she were on a carousel, stomach turning more and more with every additional detail. Closing her eyes briefly, dull emerald searched crimson for any sort of familiarity. "You changed so much in a year..." Just what had she been doing all that time when she was running this academy?

There was a different air around Shizuru now. An intense... soldier-like presence? Of course the older woman had always had that atmosphere, but it had been more of a noble attitude to it.

"We all have. But I am still myself, Natsuki. So do not worry."

"I hope I will still be myself." Natsuki murmured softly, resting her brow wearily against Shizuru's. _What_ had she done to make Haruka cold-cock her...? Brows furrowing, a stronger migraine beginning to set in if she even tried to remember. The threat of that war sounded grand; Epic in its own weight. Maybe to rival the one Miss Maria spoke of with a harsh tone...

"You will. Do not worry. I know something which will lighten the mood however; some good news." The Archmeister smiled, resting her larger hand against the back of Natsuki's which was resting against her arm.

"Mai has returned. She did so five months ago."

Realization setting in, Natsuki drew back from her and stared. "Mai...?"

"Yes, Mai." The Archmeister confirmed. "If you like I could send fo-".

"-I want to see her." The demand left her mouth before Shizuru finished speaking, the younger woman's hands tightening in the elder's.

"Alright." The Archmeister's eyes drifted to the curtain which surrounded them, gently pushing Natsuki away from her and onto the headrest of the bed. "I'll be back in a moment," she uttered, slipping past the thin fabric.

Natsuki lay there, a bit angered at the sudden leaving. Lips parting, she thought against speaking and closed her eyes. "Mmph..." She growled softly, bringing a weak hand up to rub her brow.

Why did she feel so angry?

It was understandable that Shizuru needed to ask for someone to bring Mai over.

But... Mai? They had all thought she had... died!

Yohko watched Shizuru leave, easing the needle from the crook of Nina's arm and placing a bandage at the point of blood. "There... You might feel a bit sick soon, but it should pass within the hour. If it doesn't, please come back."

Nodding firmly Nina stood and brushed her uniform down.

Having watched the Archmeister leave also, Irina curiously glanced towards the curtain. She pondered what was happening. "Say..."

"What's on your mind, Irina?" Yohko smiled, ridding herself of the syringe and cleaning the chair and dispenser. These new nano-machines were a fantastic idea...

"How do you think the Gakuenchou is going to react to everything?"

"Well... So far, she's very shell shocked. Comparable to PTSD from some of our worst off Meisters, I'd say."

"Esh." The spectacled girl hissed. Unsure with what else to say, she mentally prodded Nina. "Do you want to risk going back up?

Yohko tilted her head, humming lowly. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh. We don't need Nina throwing up and falling down the stairs, do we?" Irina grinned.

"I'm not that bad." Nina huffed in return, blinking in surprise when Shizuru entered with Mai into the underground lab, the two climbing down the steep steps.

"True. But you cannot stay here. It is... Going to be too hard on the Gakuenchou. Return to your dorm, and you're excused from your evening classes." Yohko smiled at them, parting the curtain for the older women. "I will contact Miss Maria, so don't worry".

The two nodded without question and began to climb the steps.

" _Try not to fall."_ Irina warned, snickering.

"Shut up, Woods."

"Those kids." Yohko chuckled, returning to a solemn mood as she greeted the others. "Archmeister, Mai..."

"Hm..." The royal halted beside her. "Thank you for having me, Yohko-san." She bowed her head slightly to the older woman.

"Oh, stop it, you'll embarrass me." The doctor at last shoved her hands into her pockets, lips curling for a brief moment. She brushed past the two Meister however, shooing Mai over towards where Natsuki was waiting. "Go on, I'll be in the lab if you need me."

Natsuki heard voices, a little weary still as she struggled to sit up. "Mai...?" She asked, knocking over a side table of bandages.

She cursed, grumbling under her breath. Why were there so many bandages here? She wondered, her brow twitching as she surveyed the scattered packets. She had been in a coma, not bleeding to death!

 _At last_ the vermilion-redhead showed herself from behind the curtain, violet eyes absorbing the patient's state of distress.

The two women stared at one another, the doctor and Archmeister not making an appearance for the time being.

Very confused at being met with the older version of her lost friend, Natsuki lifted a hand to her head. "Mai... You look so different..."

"Oh, come on Natsuki, I'm not that different." Mai wafted her hand at her, laughing a little awkwardly. She walked up to the bed, parking herself down on the chair which Shizuru and Yohko had used some time ago. "I'm just a little more taller and built now." She gripped hold of her own knees tensely, shoulders sagging, leaning towards her.

"How do you feel?" She asked seriously, a frown highlighting onto her features.

"I feel... Really bad. Weak, strange... I cannot for the life of me remember anything about the incident. I just... I'm so exhausted." Natsuki murmured softly, voice still a hoarse rasp. "How are you, where have you been?" She looked concerned, betrayed?

"Eto..." Mai peered away towards where Yohko and Shizuru were located in the lab somewhere. "Where do I begin..." She scratched her neck thoughtfully and then redirected her gaze to Natsuki's. "To put it simply and blunt? I got lost in the forest just before graduation, I walked, walked and walked, then before I knew it I got kidnapped by a cat-girl."

"What?" Natsuki dead-panned, staring at the younger woman. Incredulous obviously, the Gakuenchou shook her head softly, rubbing the nape of her neck. "A what...?"

"A cat girl." Mai repeated, motioning ears atop her head with her fingers. "The Cat Goddess of Cat God Mountain on the border of the Black Valley."

If anything the one who was going insane was Mai, from the sound of things.

"Did you get your head looked at?" Natsuki blurted softly, staring at her. Yohko was heard, snorting as she tried to keep quiet.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." The redhead sighed, "so I brought a photo just for the occasion. She slipped her hand under the tabard of her uniform - which was in Garderobe's traditional style, unlike Shizuru's - hooking her hand into the pocket of the dress and offering the slightly crinkled photo to the Gakuenchou.

Taking the photo, Natsuki just stared. In it, Mai and the supposed cat-girl stood side by side, a strangely lush Black Valley behind them. "Wow." Natsuki handed it back, still confused as she pulled her hand back, rubbing her eyes. "I... What...?"

"It's hard to take in, I know." Mai lifted her hands, "I was the same when Mikoto found me. But I think that's enough about me, you want to see Shizuru, right?"

Shizuru? Mai used to always include an honorific for her.

"Just Shizuru?" Natsuki's brows furrowed. "What else has changed since then...?"

' _Just Shizuru?'_ The Zipang royal appeared puzzled for a few moments. "Oh, the honorifics." There was a pause, Mai thinking on the subject. "Shizuru demanded me to stop saying them, I guess she didn't like it?" Even though the Archmeister had never said anything about it during their school years together.

"I want to get out." Natsuki suddenly blurted, lurching forward to try to stand. Her legs were utterly useless, a hand clutching the table the only thing keeping her from spilling onto the floor. "Gakuenchou, please don't be so hasty." Yohko heard, coming round the curtain. "You can't leave yet, you're far too weak..."

"Then stop me being weak." She snapped.

The medical-scientist wasn't even fazed from the harsh statement, brushing past Mai, pressing her hands to Natsuki's shoulders, halting her. "How about we wake your nano-machines up with a boost? They are dormant right now; this will speed up the process of healing much quicker."

"I'll be going, sensei." Mai informed her, the officer nodding in return. "Hey, Natsuki, listen to the doctor, alright? I'm sure you won't want to disappoint the Archmeister."

Disappoint... Shizuru?" That was an odd statement, and yet she didn't want to disobey it. "Mai... I will see you soon." She murmured, rubbing her eyes as if she was soon to cry. "Mood swings..."

"It is your first day up, Natsuki." Mai was walking backwards, looking behind her every so often so she wouldn't walk into anything. "You'll feel much better when your system starts clearing." The royal departed, passing Shizuru along the way.

Something was off... Mai was acting strange, and so was Shizuru. "What is happening...?"

"It will take sometime to sink in, Gakuenchou. Waking from a coma brings confusion, as Mai said, the symptoms will die down eventually."

That didn't really help her.

"Natsuki," Shizuru spoke, heading towards them, a small bowl which you'd find in a sink under her arm with various items within it.

What did she have?

"What is that?" Natsuki seemed suspicious, no doubt from her mood swings. She reared away, wobbling again before Yohko stabilized her with a hand to her waist. "Natsuki... Calm down."

"Yohko, I'll take over from here." Shizuru said, the scientist making way for her. "Natsuki, promise me something, alright?" She placed the bowl onto the seat alongside Natsuki's bed, placing a hand to the Gakuenchou's shoulder.

The younger woman stopped fighting, the hand guiding her backwards to lean against the headboard again.

"Promise what?" The younger murmured, confused as she gazed into the bowl. Sink bowl... Why had she acted as if something in there could harm her? Lifting a hand to her head, she wandered it to the back, feeling a seam.

"That before you decide to do anything you will not get yourself hurt? I'll take care of you Natsuki, and when you have slept I will explain what has happened. Does that sound like a fair deal?" She questioned her, removing a towel from inside the bowl and onto the Gakuenchou's bed instead.

The shorter woman also noticed a flannel in there as the Archmeister headed towards the sink, filling the bowl to a certain amount with warm water.

"Yes... That seems fair." She was so confused. "How much has changed in one year? It's... Unreal..." Natsuki lamented, the doctor coming to her side. "Shall we waken those dormant ones now, or when she wakes?"

"I am here, you know?" Natsuki grumbled up to the doctor.

"What do you think, Natsuki?" Shizuru returned, the flannel within the bowl unceremoniously floating in the inch or so of water, the liquid splashing inside the container a little.

"...Now." Natsuki grumbled again, Yohko chuckled. "Alright... I'll enable them through the console." Looking to Shizuru, Natsuki tilted her head. "Why a sink bowl?"

"Ara? Doesn't Natsuki want to freshen up?" There was a hint of amusement within the meister's voice, sitting down onto the chair in front of her, placing the bowl onto the other chair.

"Yes... I thought you were about to give me a bath- Ah!" Natsuki jolted when Yohko pushed a button, the doctor grinning just slightly enough to be considered neutral. "They will hurt for a few hours..."

"You're mean, Yohko." Shizuru's attention was fully upon Natsuki when she said this, blinking slowly towards Natsuki who hissed. "Are you already, Natsuki?"

"I'm ready..." Natsuki murmured, the pain already having her energy zapped. She leaned towards Shizuru, giving a small sigh when the bowl was proved to be in the way of her touching the Archmeister. What was her relationship towards Shizuru...? She couldn't remember.

"Wait, Natsuki."

Improvising was required, and the Archmeister did just that. She manoeuvred herself to instead sit on the bed with the younger otome, sitting much alike to how she had earlier with Natsuki. She reached into the bowl, grasping the flannel to then squeeze the excess water from it. "Where does it feel the worst?" She thought for a moment, adding; "Sweat."

"...My face..." Natsuki murmured, starting to feel a bit clammy. "Urgh..." Where had she been on her paperwork? She supposed that was an odd and useless thing to worry about, especially since a year had passed. "Shizuru... I don't remember... A lot more than just Aries."

Glancing towards Yohko, the Archmeister became worried, she fought against unconsciously brushing her fingers to her lips in thought and gently handed the Gakuenchou the flannel.

"What seems unclear?" It was a simple question, but Shizuru paused. "A stupid question."

Natsuki accepted the flannel and immediately shoved her face into the damp cloth, rubbing and scrubbing as Yohko gave them privacy. Pulling it from her face, skin a little wetter from the cause, Natsuki stared. "I... Mai told me not to disappoint you. Was I in any... Relationship?"

Shizuru opened her mouth.

Natsuki stared at her, waiting.

Closing her mouth, Shizuru frowned, unsure with what to say.

"We are... partners." The words were rolled awkwardly within the Archmeister's mouth, uncharacteristically so.

Brows furrowing tight, Natsuki eased the flannel along her throat and neck in an almost mechanic of motions. "Can you... Elaborate?"

"Lovers."

Eyebrows shooting up, the younger had enough energy for a full facial flush as the flannel was dropped into the sink bowl, water sloshing over. "Oh. We were..."

"Correct. Do not worry." The elder smiled at her.

But finally a glimpse of Natsuki was beginning to shine through entirely. Shizuru worried how long it'd take and whether she'd even regain her memories. That would be the worst case scenario, she believed.

"I'm sorry I don't remember... A lot more things seem patchy but... How can I know what I am missing if I cannot even remember what I'm not?" Picking the flannel up again, the younger weakly rubbed it over the nape of her neck.

"Hmm... you have a point."

It was confusing. Did Natsuki suddenly vanish after or before she had been holding her? The puzzlement latched onto Shizuru, pondering.

"I'm... Really tired. Do I have to stay here another night?" Natsuki gave a scowl to the thought, as if throughout her coma she had been memorizing every detail of the lab.

Tapping the back of her index and middle fingers to her lips, Shizuru curled an arm around herself. "Yohko?"

The doctor returned, taking a visual of Natsuki's appearance and demeanour. "She would recover better in a real bed, comfort definitely... Staff dorms, she isn't ready for that mountain to her office..." The doctor readied the wheelchair, easing it closer to the two.

Relief sailed through Natsuki upon these words, sinking into the headboard.

"Thank you, Yohko."

What time was it? Though either way students were going to know about Natsuki waking... seeing as Woods and Wang had already seen them.

"However, I advise her not to be left alone... Those nano-machines waking after a whole year is going to be a bit of torment."

What with them searching the body for any weaknesses and alien objects.

The Archmeister nodded dutifully, standing at her full height and facing Yohko, her hands lightly cupped in front of her. "When should her next check up be?" She asked the doctor, drifting her eyes over towards Natsuki who steadily sat herself up.

"Tomorrow if she isn't feeling well, a week if she is." Yohko nodded to the Archmeister, tapping at her console dutifully herself. "If she cannot remember in due time, her memory may have been affected by the hit."

Shizuru had _known_ that when Natsuki was to awaken that this could happen. But still, the risk of losing all those memories... she wasn't sure what she was feeling.

' _One step at a time'._

"Do you want something over you?" She asked down to the Gakuenchou. "It is pretty cold out."

She motioned down to the bed, moving the blankets back and holding her hands out for the younger woman.

"A blanket, I suppose. If it's cold... I trust your judgement, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled softly up to her, more exhausted than anything as she gripped softly to her hands.

Natsuki wondered how badly she was going to be affected by the weather now, seeing as she's been stuck underground for a year.

"Alright." A smile tugged its way onto Shizuru's own lips. "I am going to lift you up now, okay? You will need to hold onto me."

"Okay..." Feeling like a child, the younger woman wound her arms around Shizuru's neck and held on tight, fingers curling into her collar.

What caught the older woman off instantly was Natsuki's thinness. Skinny was pushing it – she was underweight.

Pulling an arm around the small of the Gakuenchou's back, the red-eyed woman brought them slowly away from the bed, pausing as the slightly shorter woman stood.

"I'm not really hungry either..."

"You will have to eat something later." Shizuru guided her over to the wheelchair sluggishly, leaning down with the meister until Natsuki was seated securely, slipping her arm out from behind her.

"I will... Maybe some porridge." Natsuki murmured, rolling her shoulders a bit to get comfortable in the wheelchair.

"Do you need a cushion?" Yohko asked her.

Shuffling her back against the back of the wheelchair, Natsuki grumbled. She nodded after a while, her spine awkwardly pressing into the chair.

There was a cushion which was by a couple of chairs on the far end of the room which Yohko had moved around before the Archmeister had arrived. The medical-scientist brought it over to the Gakuenchou, slipping it behind her as Natsuki leaned forward a little.

"That feels... Better." Certainly not good, but she wasn't used to the chair either. Looking up to Shizuru, Natsuki gave her a soft and pathetic little smile. "Thank you for taking care of the academy and for the future care of myself."

"Natsuki is a lot more polite," the Archmeister teased. "I am sure she will most definitely look forward to baths."

Choking, Natsuki flushed brightly again as she crossed her arms tight. "No." She grumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh, I am sure – thank you again, Yohko." She nodded to the doctor who did so in return, smiling.

"So will we be going?" The Archmeister uttered, grasping the handles of the wheelchair and leaning down a little. "I'm sure your cute students have missed you."

"I suppose they should need to see me up and about... About, sort of." Natsuki murmured, looking up to her. Leaning up a bit, she pressed her brow to Shizuru's cheek briefly for affection.

"To say you have lost the memories of us together you are quite confident with this." Shizuru voiced lowly, pressing her cheek lightly against her.

"I know at least you had... Have strong feelings for me. I do admire you, and I'd like to remember. If not, new memories." The Gakuenchou smiled faintly, weakly sitting back and leaning against the pillow. This was a bit overwhelming as it was...

"One step at a time then."

Waving towards the doctor, Shizuru rolled them out of the chamber. Entering the underground lab she took a turn away from the large platform, pressing the button which was found on the wall to call the elevator down. "I am sure experiencing every day things will sink your old memories back into place."

"Perhaps... Did you change my uniform as well? I never really cared for it..." Natsuki murmured, listening to the dull hum of the elevator sinking down towards their floor.

"Ara... you remember your uniform but not me? I feel saddened," the woman placed a hand to her heart.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki frowned, pouting almost. She didn't want to be mistaken into thinking nothing of the elder.

"I am only joking, Natsuki." There was a humour evident within the Archmeister's tone, her hand planting to the woman's slender shoulder, squeezing it softly. "But I did, yes."

The doors of the lift shut behind them, the Archmeister pressing the button which would send them up to the classrooms. "They are a lot warmer and comfortable, as well."

"Thank you..." Natsuki smiled, closing her eyes for a minute as she weakly squeezed Shizuru's hand. "I cannot remember... My own element."

" _..._ You forgot?"

"My... Weapon. Everything is so... Empty. I know your face, what you used to wear, your voice... But deeper it gets emptier and emptier..."

"Let me see..." Resisting to frown, Shizuru let the padding of her fingers rub against the shirt of Natsuki's shoulder. "Your GEM is called the Ice Silver Crystal, as for your weapon... an ice cannon. But I am sure once materialising it will sink in for you."

"What if... It changed?" Natsuki murmured, closing her eyes to listen to the elevator.

"If it changes, it changes. Otome under similar experiences can have their powers change to suit their situations, but there has never been a time when their powers have completely altered."

The answer seemed to put Natsuki's mind to rest for the time being. The elevator's doors opening with a ping, Shizuru pulling the wheelchair out the cramped area.

How long did she have to be in this wheelchair...? Months, a year? Natsuki dreaded the latter option, shuddering faintly. "I want to get back into good health as quickly as possible. Porridge with enough protein and vitamins tonight, maybe a boost for a drink too."

"Hm, alright." There was no fighting against the Gakuenchou when she was determined about something. The Archmeister of all people knew this better than anyone.

The lights within the corridor which they were greeted with were bright, but nowhere near to the state of which the ones underground were. The corridors were narrow with circular windows within each wall which belonged to separate classrooms.

As they passed each one Natsuki got a glimpse at the students.

"Is it... Day or night? And what month?" Natsuki felt foolish for asking, sighing softly.

"If you were to look outside, then you will know it is day." Shizuru chuckled, stopping by one of the multitude of windows to their right. "The date is the 12th February."

Natsuki flushed, grumbling softly again before she peered out. It seemed early still, maybe afternoon... Natsuki grimaced at the brightness of the sun along the pavement outside, wincing from the window. "Thank you..."

Nothing appeared to have changed when it came to the architecture. Though these new uniforms which the students wore... those would be something to get used to. Natsuki's gaze briefly caught hold of one student, an armband indicating which year they belonged to.

It was a simple design from what she noticed. A coral reef for the Corals, a lone pearl for the Pearls... and so on.

"Everything is so odd to see." Natsuki blurted out, tilting her head as she surveyed other classrooms. "Are we close?"

"Not yet, no." They turned another corner which led towards the exit. "The apartments are down the road yet."

Which meant passing students outside. The Archmeister wondered how Natsuki would react to them up close.

"...I don't feel up to answering any questions... So, if anyone tries to stop us, please wave them on..."

The two of them were finally outside and the sensation of fresh air felt odd to Natsuki. The clear air... she couldn't explain it to herself properly. It was cool but not too cold, just right for her to breathe in and experience the outside once more.

"It's so... Refreshing." Natsuki looked up towards the sky, wincing when the sun caught her eyes. The sky was so blue... Has it always been so vibrant? "Everything feels so foreign, Shizuru..."

"And we will work to not make it so." Shizuru murmured, guiding the chair along the smooth slab-stones of the pathway. In the distance they could see the forest which littered the cliff, the road leading up a sheer hill which led to the office quarters. Before them the student dorms were coming up, sectioned off with a simple wall and archway.

"We are... Going to the faculty dorms, yes?" Natsuki asked, a little unaware as she started to feel the dull aching effects of the re-activated nano-machines.

"That is correct. We are almost there."

Natsuki could feel eyes on her, and sure enough as she looked around there were many students scattered across the grounds of the training sector, staying their distance. Weren't they... originally the Corals...? She could recognise some old faces, but she wasn't too sure if to trust her memories.

Natsuki turned her gaze down to her lap, not wanting to be seen in such a state. Weak, powerless... An invalid. Hands clenching the blanket over her lap, emeralds hardened as her thought process continued.

She felt Shizuru's palm against her shoulder again.

How that woman managed to keep the wheelchair going straight with just one hand was beyond her.

"I'm okay..." Natsuki lied, sighing out as she raised her gaze again. Things would get better... Right?

"I know you are lying, Natsuki." The elder uttered from behind her, stopping them. She drifted her hand across Natsuki's front so it was against Natsuki's collarbone instead. "Do not be afraid to tell me, otherwise I would get worried, yes? And look," she directed the hand away from the emerald-eyed woman's body, pointing towards a building just poking out from the forest-line. "We are almost there."

"Almost sounds good." Natsuki smiled faintly, taking Shizuru's hand to hold briefly before she let it go. "I'll tell you." She promised, sighing as she chastised herself softly. Of course Shizuru would know...

The trek to the quarters was silent for the time being and Natsuki found herself too busy absorbing in the architecture and layout of this building. Was it new? She couldn't remember it.

It appeared to be loosely inspired off the student dorms, the differences being it was bigger and the first floor consisted entirely of a kind of front room.

"You'll find most staff here." Shizuru murmured after a moment, heading them over towards the stairs. Beside it was another lift which she automatically called for.

Nor could Natsuki remember there ever being lifts in the academy.

"Is... Is most of this new? We never had lifts... did we? I honestly don't remember this building being here either..." She felt so damned new, as if she were a calf born hours before. She was sure she had some similarities to one; No doubt if she was forced to stand she would fail more than the newborn calf. Where as it would gain its footing and walk minutes after birth, she would stumble and fall, her legs useless.

"It is. The construction ended in early November last year. We have a corporation agreement with the Wind royal family. They supply us with enhanced funding and students whilst we protect them from Aries and its allies."

It was a simple enough agreement and the immense changes to Garderobe had aided not just quantity but quality significantly. There were other matters which the Gakuenchou required to know, but those cases were far too delicate out in the open, no matter if they were still inside Garderobe.

"Wow." Natsuki took another quick survey of the architecture, finding it matching the rest of the academy but slight differences in the structures. "It's very efficient." Why hadn't she thought of anything like that, exactly? She supposed she could blame it on being busy... Not that she could remember being such.

Lifting a hand to her brow, she gave a soft sigh before it turned into a yawn, palm covering her mouth. "Shizuru... You have done a very good job in my absence..."

"I'm flattered," the elder chuckled quietly, manoeuvring them into the lift once it arrived, her index and middle fingers partially covering her lips, smiling behind them. "But you have all the teachers to thank as well."

"We shall be there in a moment."

Natsuki heard the rattling of metal and she peered over her shoulder, the Archmeister retrieving a key from the pocket of her light shirt.

"What's that for?" She blurted out, flushing at the sudden question. "Sorry... it caught my attention." Natsuki chastised herself for being so quick to question almost everything, feeling a little ill at the thought of being barraged with so many questions herself.

"Silly Natsuki. We need a key to get into an apartment, do we not?"

"Ah, yes... Right." The younger shook her head, flushing again.

"You will be _fine_." With a brief pat to the woman's head, they were finally at the door which Natsuki assumed belonged to Shizuru. Indeed it was as the meister slot the key into the lock of the door, opening it fully so the wheelchair wouldn't get stuck.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Natsuki murmured, though her brows furrowed at her words. "I... I mean. Since we... are together." Are? Were they still, if she was so far behind? Would Shizuru still want to have her?

"Of course not." In fact the Gakuenchou was more than welcome – even more than previously.

The room was typically Shizuru. If that made any sense in Natsuki's mind. It wasn't too big nor too small, just right for one or two people to live there happily.

Beside the window was a settee with a coffee table in front of it, papers stacked there, which she assumed was paperwork. Bookshelves made up a large portion of the side of this room without an electronic in sight.

To the right of the settee was an open doorway which lead to the bedroom and on their side was a small kitchenette which unsurprisingly had the materials ready for tea.

It almost smelled of Shizuru.

"What papers are you working on?" Natsuki asked, eyes straying back to the stack on the coffee table. She supposed a missing memory of things prior couldn't stop her basic duties as Gakuenchou from popping up. She smiled faintly, looking up to Shizuru.

"The last construction site. Garderobe never really had a garden, per-se..." Shizuru spoke and took on that old pose Natsuki remembered too well, fingers gliding over the skin of her lips.

She pushed the Gakuenchou into the centre of the room, closing and locking the door, placing the key onto the counter of the kitchen.

"A garden?" She lit up at that, watching the Archmeister as she went. "I think I would like that... Tending to the flowers..." When she could walk, holding more than her head up. Sighing sadly, Natsuki wrung her hands out in her lap nervously.

"Yet I remember Natsuki refusing to even admit liking flowers when she was a Coral." The elder teased. "Now, which would you like first? To sleep, eat or drink?"

"That's because you wrapped it in a sexual innuendo about lilies..." Natsuki muttered, flushing a bit darker now. "Eat, please."

"Somebody is slowly remembering, I see." The Archmeister's lips curved and decided against teasing for once, setting about busying herself. "Is it still porridge you want? Because if so I have none of that. I do however have some vegetable soup..." She peered into a cupboard, kneeling down as she rummaged inside. "...Would you like that? And to sit down on the settee instead of that wheelchair?"

She had noticed her shuffling about in it awkwardly since having been seated into it.

"Vegetable soup will be fine... But for breakfast, I would like that porridge, with more protein in it." Natsuki murmured, looking down towards the floor now. She looked at her hands, skin very pale and veins easily seen. It made her feel a bit sick, but her nails seemed to have been taken care of; Nicely trimmed and even a bit buffed.

"Ah, the settee. This wheelchair is... Going to take some getting used to."

**Author's Note:**

> Old Collab Notes  
> This story is surprisingly old, almost three years actually, nor is Renascence in its original form, but that's probably for the best considering how much we have improved over the years together (Harmonium-Kruger (Kruger_Crows) and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta have been collabing for the past three years.  
> For characters we have been doing some mixing and merging together, so say for instance although Natsuki is very much within her Kruger carnation there might be times we swap her over to her manga-HiME Kuga personality. Makes it more interesting than strictly having one form. What's the point of only using a little of something and not its full potential?  
> Country-wise we've also started with some structuring, Mai will typically be "more Japanese" in a loose sense (due to being from the Zipang Empire) in her speech and mannerisms (strengthened by Wolvetta knowing basic Japanese and its mannerisms), whilst characters such as Natsuki (the Kruger County of the Aries Republic) will be more open and direct due her "American" cultural upbringing.  
> Overall there is a lot of interaction in this chapter between characters without much action, but personally we believe this starts the series off well. The future chapters we've been working on for the past few months are shaping up nicely with action and a bit of humour here and there also, so generally we aren't too worried, so you shouldn't be!  
> What do you think? Do you have any questions? Feel free to ask away!  
> Bits and pieces will be added onto Wolvetta's profile as the series evolves.


End file.
